Duele
by Dream of the Valkyrie
Summary: Ellos están cerca. Tan cerca, tan enredados, piensa Kurogane, que casi no sabe dónde comienza uno y dónde acaba el otro. Jamás en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos han estado así de cerca y es irónico que, a la vez, se encuentren más alejados que nunca.


_**Disclaimer:**__Nada es mío, sólo el fic. TRC y todo lo correspondiente a su universo es propiedad de CLAMP._

_**Advertencias**__: Shounen-ai y spoilers hasta el arco de Infinity._

_

* * *

_

**Duele**

La habitación da vueltas. Y no se detiene.

Le pesa la cabeza y el mundo gira y gira y nada permanece en su lugar. Su cerebro se ha vuelto líquido, un líquido espeso y caliente y Kurogane, como no recuerda que le haya sucedido en la vida, se siente incapaz de pensar con claridad. No tiene idea de qué hora es, si la princesa o el mocoso despertarán pronto ni tampoco si aquello se alargará por mucho tiempo más. Lo único que sabe, piensa, puede razonar con cierta coherencia es que _duele –bastante, sí, es doloroso-_, que la cabeza le da vueltas y que_hambre, el vampiro tiene hambre._

—Idiota.

En medio del caos mental toma nota de que no debe dejar que ese imbécil se salga con la suya nuevamente, rehusándose a beber el máximo tiempo posible si _maldito gilipollas del demonio _después esos son los resultados.

Por su parte, el vampiro está demasiado entretenido, _demasiado hambriento_ como para prestarle atención al insulto, como para acordarse de que Sakura suele levantarse en mitad de la noche para ir al baño y que podría verlo _así_y no quiere. Y se acomoda sobre el sofá, sobre el cuerpo de su presa. Y muerde, succiona, _y duele_.

Manos en su hombro y nuca, piernas sobre piernas, pecho contra pecho, labios que acarician la piel. Colmillos en su cuello y la boca absorbiendo enérgicamente el líquido que escapa de la carne desgarrada. No quiere mirarlo a la cara, no mientras bebe y muerde y _se llena de él_. Pero el ojo dorado de Fye, casi por voluntad propia, se desvía por un segundo y contempla con atención el tenso semblante de su compañero, _de_ _su_ _presa_. Está oscuro, sí, cada rincón de Infinity parece estar sumergido en lo más profundo de las tinieblas –quizás es el país, quizás es como se siente él (como se sienten todos) por dentro-; sin embargo clava su mirada en el rostro de Kurogane y ve perfectamente el ceño fruncido, la manera que se muerde el labio inferior para no emitir sonido alguno, el aturdimiento, _el_ _dolor de estar siendo devorado vivo._Alimentarse del cuello es mucho más agonizante que del brazo, lo sabe, pero si el muy obstinado continúa cortándose las muñecas las heridas jamás acabarán de cicatrizar correctamente...

Como si hubiese sido bañado por una cubeta de agua helada, el mago se detiene por un diminuto instante y contiene una risa agria. _Idiota,_se reprocha. El dolor, la cicatrización, no tendría que importarle nada de eso en absoluto. Después de todo se trata de su presa, su alimento y nada más. No importa si lastima, si duele o no.

_Porque él lo quiso así y no puedo perdonarle. Porque sería aún más doloroso si nos hacemos más cercanos_.

Y ellos están cerca. Tan cerca, _tan enredados_, piensa Kurogane, que casi no sabe dónde comienza uno y dónde acaba el otro. Jamás en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos han estado así de cerca y es irónico que, a la vez, se encuentren más alejados que nunca.

El moreno cierra los ojos porque, de pronto, duele demasiado. No en el cuello, no en la mordida, sino dentro. En un lugar que no sabe bien dónde está pero que _es jodidamente doloroso, mierda _y quiere arrancárselo para que ya no moleste, para que ya no duela de nuevo. Pues, bien lo sabe el ninja, la cercanía no es más que una mera ilusión, un vil engaño. Porque cuando el vampiro posó su mirada dorada en él por primera vez luego de que su transformación estuvo completa y le dijo miles de cosas sin necesidad de pronunciar una sola palabra, pudo predecir que ya nada sería igual que siempre. Porque cuando escuchó aquel "_Buenos días, Kurogane"_ que le atravesó el pecho como una estaca de hielo fue capaz de ver que a partir de entonces un enorme abismo los separaba y que quizás jamás podría volver a acortar esa distancia. Fye día tras día, hora tras hora, se empeña en serle indiferente, en odiarlo, y él lo sabe y nada puede hacer por ello.

_Duele._

El mundo da vueltas y parece no tener la más mínima intención de detenerse.

El cerebro de Kurogane se ha vuelto líquido, y se hace más líquido y más espeso y más caliente _y hace calor_cuando siente la lengua del mago –_no, del vampiro_- deslizarse lentamente por su cuello. Ya va a terminarse, está seguro de ello. Es parte del rito, siempre hace lo mismo cuando está satisfecho. Lo lame, lo saborea, lo limpia. Y todo gira y el universo es una bruma borrosa y _quema_ donde siente el húmedo tacto porque nunca antes _nadie_ le ha tocado de esa manera y menos _ahí_donde parece encontrarse el punto exacto para hacerle perder la cordura, ahora lo sabe.

—Te has hecho daño.

Oye la voz como si viniera de lejos, terriblemente lejos. Abre los ojos y le ve borroso. Se da cuenta de que su cara debe decirlo todo _¿De qué leches estás hablando, tío?_ porque el mago no espera respuesta alguna y presiona uno de sus dedos contra su labio inferior y _arde tanto_ que le hace pegar un salto.

—¡¿Pero qué coño se supone que haces, bastardo? —tiene una jaqueca de muerte y todo se mueve, pero aún así guarda la suficiente energía como para atizarle un buen golpe si se atreve a repetirlo. Fye sólo sonríe –_no como siempre, hay algo distinto_ - y le enseña su dedo manchado de carmesí para luego pasarle la lengua y _santo cielo_ el ninja siente que de pronto la temperatura en la habitación ha subido unos cuantos –_muchos_- grados.

—Te mordiste. Te has hecho daño —repite el rubio y fija los ojos en su boca mientras acerca delicadamente los dedos hasta rozarle. Involuntariamente, Kurogane cierra los ojos, se estremece. Es una imagen curiosa. Y Fye no se lo espera, pero al verlo así, tan vulnerable como nunca antes ha tenido la oportunidad, el hambre de _él_ –_no, de su sangre_- regresa.

Casi con desesperación, se lanza sobre el guerrero, envuelve la zona herida con sus propios labios y lame, se deleita, succiona hasta el hartazgo. _Es enfermizamente delicioso_ y ya no sabe si es arriba o es abajo, qué son las plumas de Sakura ni que los límites que él mismo ha trazado se acaban de ir a la mismísima mierda.

Kurogane, después del sobresalto inicial, no protesta ni pone resistencia. Sencillamente se deja hacer, pues oficialmente ha perdido la cabeza, y abre la boca sin más cuando el vampiro quiere _probarlo más en profundidad_ e invade la húmeda cavidad y sus lenguas se tocan y se enredan y prueba el maravilloso sabor del mago mezclado con el de su propia sangre. Y lo único que quiere entonces, su deseo más ferviente es ser completamente devorado por él. _Se muere_ por sentir esa boca suave, esa lengua que quema en su cuello, en sus dedos, _en todas partes_. Un gemido se le escapa cuando lo siente acomodarse sobre sus piernas. Pelvis contra pelvis, _dios_ el roce es _demasiado_. _Ah,_de pronto sus pantalones están _endemoniadamente apretados, mierda_y el calor comienza a sofocarle.

Pero Kurogane gime y es lo único que Fye necesita para que las alarmas en su cabeza se enciendan. Pronto cae en la cuenta de que lo que está haciendo es una gigantesca idiotez y_ esto tiene que parar, ahora mismo_. Se pregunta quién ha sido el del desliz _¿Fue el hambre del vampiro o acaso la debilidad del mago?_Le da miedo conocer la respuesta. Y duele, sí, _no quiere_ dejarlo, pero sencillamente _no puede_ perdonarle su egoísmo al haberle obligado permanecer con vida. No puede permitir que la muralla que ha construido entre ellos se venga abajo, que los vínculos se estrechen, y está decidido a mantener las distancias aunque duela.

Tan rápido como comenzó todo, como si no se tratase más que de un maravilloso sueño lastimosamente efímero, la calidez del menudo cuerpo del vampiro contra el suyo se esfuma por completo. Logra escuchar un _"Buenas noches, Kurogane"_ antes de ver cómo la silueta desaparece detrás de una de las puertas de los dormitorios, sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

En medio de la oscura y solitaria salita del apartamento del país de Infinity, recostado en el sofá mientras todo el mundo duerme, Kurogane lucha contra el mareo, la punzante migraña que no lo deja tranquilo y las ganas de buscar y patearle el culo a cierto _mago del demonio_ que _maldición_ obviamente no entiende _nada de nada._ Pensando en mil cosas y nada a la vez, pronto se adormece con una sonrisa amarga instalada en el rostro, reprochándose el estar dándole vueltas a _jodidas mariconadas que no debería_y resignándose a aceptar que esa mirada de hielo, aún más fría que antaño, es lo que se ha ganado al momento en que decidió arrebatarle a Fye el desesperado consuelo de la muerte. Y aunque duela, no le importa. _Por_ _él_, sin lugar a dudas, lo repetiría cientos de veces.

* * *

Ahí lo tienen. El primer Kurofye que escribo . Vale, vale, no es muy bueno, pero le corrijo algo cada vez que le pego una releída. Y después de darle muchísimas vueltas, decidí que ya era momento de publicarlo.

Es una especie de experimento, por lo que se agradecerían muchisisisisisísimo las críticas :)


End file.
